Granville Station
Granville is an underground station on the Expo and Millennium lines of TransLink's SkyTrain rapid transit system, located in Vancouver. It opened in 1985. Location Granville Station is located underground (via the Dunsmuir Tunnel), on Dunsmuir Street, between Seymour Street and Granville Street, in Downtown Vancouver. It is right in the heart of the Granville Entertainment District, approximately one block from Canada Line's Vanouver City Centre Station. It is accessible above-ground via entrances on Granville, Seymour, and Dunsmuir Streets, and underground accessibility comes from the nearby Pacific Centre Mall. Services Granville Station serves the Expo and Millennium Lines of TransLink's SkyTrain rapid transit network, as well as several TransLink bus routes. It serves Pacific Centre Mall via an underground passageway that connects with The Bay. The Canada Line's Vancouver City Centre Station is accessible via Pacific Centre Mall as well. Bus Services Granville Station is served by the following TransLink bus routes: * 4 to the University of British Columbia * 4 to Eton at Renfrew via Powell Street * 6 to Downtown * 6 to Davie at Denman * 7 to Dunbar Loop via Dunbar Street * 7 to Nanaimo Station via Nanaimo Street * 10 to Downtown * 10 to Marine Drive Station via Granville Street * 14 to the University of British Columbia * 14 to Kootenay Loop via Hastings Street * 16 to Granville Street at 63rd Avenue via Arbutus Street * 16 to 29th Avenue Station via Renfrew Street * 17 to Marine Drive Station via Oak Street * 20 to Harrison Loop via Victoria Drive * 50 to Waterfront Station * 50 to False Creek South * 240 to 15th Street via Lions Gate Bridge * 240 to Stadium-Chinatown Station * 241 to Upper Lonsdale via Lonsdale Avenue (PM Peak) * 241 to Stadium-Chinatown Station (AM Peak) * 242 to Lynn Valley Centre via West Lynn (Early Morning Service) * 242 to Stadium-Chinatown Station (Early Morning Service) * 246 to Lonsdale Quay via Highlands * 246 to Stadium-Chinatown Station * 247 to Grouse Mountain via Upper Capilano (PM Peak) * 247 to Stadium-Chinatown Station (AM Peak) * N8 Nightbus to Marine Drive Station via Fraser Street * N9 Nightbus to Downtown * N9 Nightbus to Coquitlam Central Station via Port Moody Station * N10 Nightbus to Richmond-Brighouse Station via YVR-Airport Station * N15 Nightbus to Downtown * N15 Nightbus to Marine Drive Station via Broadway-City Hall Station * N17 Nightbus to Downtown * N17 Nightbus to the University of British Columbia via Granville Street Bridge * N19 Nightbus to Surrey Central Station via Patullo Bridge * N20 Nightbus to Marine Drive Station via Commercial-Broadway Station * N22 Nightbus to Dunbar Loop via Macdonald Street * N24 Nightbus to Lynn Valley Centre via Lonsdale Quay * N35 Nightbus to Simon Fraser University via Kootenay Loop Granville Station is also served by the following West Vancouver Municipal Transit bus routes: * 250 to Horseshoe Bay Ferry Terminal via Marine at 25th (Dundarave) * 250 to Downtown * 253 to Caulfeild Shopping Centre via Park Royal * 253 to Downtown * 254 to British Properties via Lions Gate Bridge * 254 to Downtown * 257 Express to Horseshoe Bay Ferry Terminal via Trans-Canada Highway * 257 Express to Downtown Category:Expo Line Stations Category:Millennium Line Stations Category:TransLink Category:Vancouver, BC Category:Stubs